The field of the invention relates generally to a carton and, more particularly, to a carton having an in-folded display window panel that forms at least part of the carton's bottom wall.
It is known in the art to form a variety of containers from foldable blanks fabricated from cardboard, paperboard, corrugated paper and the like. In certain applications it can be desirable to provide a carton having a display window that allows a prospective purchaser to inspect the product or products packaged in the carton. In can also be desirable to provide a carton having substantial stacking strength to facilitate the stacking of multiple cartons one on top of the other. It can also be desirable to provide a carton that can be readily and securely stacked such that stacked cartons are generally aligned or centered with one another. It can also be desirable to provide a carton having substantial lateral strength such that one or more cartons can be gripped by machine clamp bars during stacking, palletizing, or other moving of the cartons. It can also be desirable to provide a carton formed from a blank using a minimal amount of blank material and having a minimal overall footprint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carton and blank therefor that provide one or more of the above-described features.